1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a tubular corner post of the type used to cushion and protect a packaged article such as a large household appliance. More particularly, this patent relates to a tubular corner post that conforms to the shape of a packaged article having a contoured (curved or irregular) vertical edge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corner posts for protecting packaged appliances and similar goods typically are inserted between the corners of the appliance and the outer sleeve or box. For this reason conventional corner posts generally have an L-shaped cross sectional profile, an inner corner defining a right angle to conform to the shape of the appliance corner, and an outer corner defining a right angle to conform to the shape of the outer sleeve. Many examples of such corner posts are known in the art, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,536,245; 4,483,444; 4,771,893; 5,131,541 and 6,186,329.
While each of these corner posts is useful for its particular purpose, none is suited for those modern appliances that have a more rounded or contoured shape, including appliances having significantly curved vertical edges.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a corner post that can be used with an article having a front curvature to provide both impact protection and stacking strength.
Another object of the invention is to provide a corner post that conforms to the shape of an article having a curved vertical edge.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a corner post having an inner corner defining a curve that conforms to the curved shape of the vertical edge of a packaged appliance or other article and an outer corner defining a right angle to conform to the shape of the outer sleeve.
Further and additional objects will appear from the detailed description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.